detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi no Melody
: performed by Boyfriend from episode 687 until episode 704. Lyrics English Donghyun When I looked up, spring rain was falling upon the town Wetting the path on which you walk Hyunseong The word you said yesterday pierced me like a thorn I still don't really know anything yet Youngmin If you're honest about yourself, you'll never feel lonely Since you won't be alone All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you Just one little thing I want it to continue and repeat every time We'll have a deeper understanding of each other All I want to go to the end with you To the bottom of your eyes I'll make sure it happens Because it's slowly coming Kwangmin Remember the day, we pray The future of two people who make an oath alright alright Ain't no lie lie I want to have you But you're already gone, it can't be helped Minwoo The rain that has not yet stopped Take me with you to the original me Take back on the day we love "I like you" even after so long, that's what's up "I like you" every day forever Jeongmin I find you on a quiet windy night Are you thinking about separating me? Hyunseong I try to find you but I can't I look for you in this world Youngmin I knew I have found the one I want to love So I can't do anything All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you The warmth when we hold hands I'll never forget Not even in one hundred years All I want to go to the end with you Even if the rain disappears Even if the seasons change The days that we spent together won't disappear All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you Just one little thing I want it to continue and repeat every time We'll have a deeper understanding of each other All I want to go to the end with you To the bottom of your eyes I'll make sure it happens Because it's slowly coming Rōmanji Donghyun Miagetara haru no ame machi ni orite kita Kimi no aruku michi nurashite yuku Hyunseong Kinou sasatta toge no youna kimi no kotoba hitotsu Mada honto wa nanimo shiranai yo Youngmin Sunao ni nareba kodoku nante nai yo Hitori de wa nai kara All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo Kasanete yuku tabi ni Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Sono hitomi no shita he to Tashikame ni iku yo Yukkuri to orite iku kara Kwangmin Remember the day, we pray Chikatta futari no mirai alright alright Ain't no lie lie, kimi to itai But you're already gone doushiyou mo nai Minwoo Mada oritomanai rain Douka boku wo kimi no moto he to tsuretette Take back on the day we love Itsumadetattemo bokuha sou "kimi ga suki" that's what's up "Kimi ga suki" itsumademo itsu no hi mo sou Jeongmin Shizuka na kaze no naka kimi wo sagashi dasu yo Boku to hanarete nani wo omou no sa? Hyunseong Tsunagatta tsumori de mo kokoro wa mitsu karanai Sekai de ichiban kimi wo mite iru no ni Youngmin Wakatta tsumori de aishita tsumori de Nani mo dekinai no sa All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Te wo tsunaida nukumori Kesshite wasurenai yo Hyaku nen tatta toshite mo All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Kono ame ga kiete mo Kisetsu ga utsutte mo Sugo shita hibi wa kienai yo All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo Kasanete yuku tabi ni Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Sono hitomi no shita he to Tashikame ni iku yo Yukkuri to orite iku kara Kanji ドンヒョン 見上げたら 春の雨 街に降りてきた 君の歩く道 濡らしてゆく ヒョンソン 昨日刺さった トゲのような 君の言葉ひとつ まだ ほんとは 何も知らないよ ヨンミン 素直になれば 孤独なんてないよ ひとりではないから みんな どんな未来 君と未来 小さな事ひとつを 重ねてゆくたびに ふたりは 深くなるはずさ みんな 君といたい 最後までも その瞳の下へと 確かめに行くよ ゆっくりと 降りていくから クァンミン Remember the day, we pray 誓った二人の未来 alright alright Ain’t no lie lie 君といたい But you're already gone どうしようもない ミヌ まだ降り止まない rain どうか僕を君の元へと 連れてって Take back on the day we love いつまでたっても僕はそう “君が好き” that’s what’s up “君が好き” いつまでも いつの日も そう ジョンミン 静かな風の中 君を探し出すよ ボクと離れて 何を思うのさ？ ヒョンソン すながったつもりでも は見つからない 世界でいちばん 君を見ているのに ヨンミン わかったつもりで 愛したつもりで なにもできないのさ みんな どんな未来 君と未来 手をつないだ ぬくもり けっして 忘れないよ 百年 経ったとしても みんな 君といたい 最後までも この雨が消えても 季節が移っても 過ごした日々は 消えないよ みんな どんな未来 君と未来 小さな事ひとつを 重ねてゆくたびに ふたりは 深くなるはずさ みんな 君といたい 最後までも その瞳の下へと 確かめに行くよ ゆっくりと 降りていくから Category:Ending Themes